


NIGHTMARES

by WildddThinggg



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: But not Jack or Pitch, Dark Jack, Jack is lonely, M/M, Pitch doesn’t know how to show affection, Pitch is rlly strong, Possible Character Death, Power Couple, Slightly depressed Jack, slight Manipulation, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildddThinggg/pseuds/WildddThinggg
Summary: A hundred years have passed since the guardians victory against the Nightmare King.Jack had hoped things would change but he’s just as alone as before and it’s taking its toll.Pitch on the other hand has had a hundred years to harness his shadows and grow stronger. He’s escaped his prison and he’s got a few tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Doubts

“It was a pretty cool snowman- North, are you listening?”

The tattooed man glanced up for a moment from where he was fixing a broken toy.

“Hm? Oh yes! I am listening.”

Jack frowned at the man as he continued with his work, an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

He’d hoped that things would be different after they defeated the Nightmare King but nothing had changed; Jack was still just as alone as he’d been before.

Usually his visits with North and Tooth helped ease the ache in his chest but they’d both been so busy lately. What Jack really wanted was a nice long chat with Jamie or one of his other believers, they always made him feel welcome, they reminded him of his purpose. But it had been over a hundred years now and the few people that knew of Jack were long dead.

A fresh sting made itself known under his breastbone at the thought.

“North do you ever think about Jamie?”

“Jamie who?” North questioned distractedly, eye trained on the malfunctioning robot in his hands.

“ _Jamie who_?”  Jack echoed incredulously. “Jamie Bennett. The boy who helped us defeat Pitch?” North peered over at Jack startled by his change in tone.

“Oh, of course! Jamie, yes. Brave boy.” Jack bristled at Norths casual remembrance.

“How could you have forgotten about him so soon?”

“So soon? It’s been years Jack! The boy is all grown up now, no?” North turned back to his work unbothered. “There are new children now, we must focus on them.”

Jack couldn’t believe his ears. North wanted them to just  abandon  the children after they’d grown up? He didn’t think adults were worth their efforts? The children forget about them so they forget about the children? That just didn’t sit right with Jack.

“I can’t believe- you just?” Jack stopped himself as he realized that the large man was still distracted by the small toy.

“I’m leaving North, I’ll see you later.” The white haired boy finally decided. Maybe he just needed to cool off, then maybe Norths words would make more sense.

North hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t look up when Jack closed the workshop door behind him.

The Yetis watched him oddly as he flew through the shop, staff tight in hand, and the stares only added to his upset.

The uncomfortable stinging felt like it’d grown into a pit that was sucking all of his good feelings away. Jack shook his head trying to clear it of his less than stellar thoughts as he let the wind guide him to the coldest place he knew.

He collapsed in the arctic snow in relief as he reached the familiar glacier. Flat on his back and gazing upwards into the cloudy sky, the chill bit at his skin for the first time in ages.

There was something about this spot that made him feel cold, which was incredibly foreign to him. Jack supposed it was because of the shadow ice monument he and Pitch had created.

The spikes stood tall and imposing over the snowy ground as Jack lay in its shadow, staring up at it in thought.

_ "What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe!” _

The words echoed in his head and Jack quickly looked away from the icy formation.

He thought about this more often than he’d like to admit. He’d made the right decision. Hadn’t he?

He’d saved the children from constant nightmares, but he’d ended up just as alone as he had been before. Though the burn of loneliness seemed even stronger now that he knew what it felt like to be  seen.

And not just by the children. Jack had thought that the guardians had accepted him, that they were a family of sorts instead of just allies, but they’d just as quickly forget him as they would the children. He enjoyed his visits with the others, at least he used to, but now he was realizing that maybe they hadn’t enjoyed them at all. Maybe he’d simply been convenient at the time but now he was just another child to appease.

A sharp spike made of ice formed in his palm as he glared at the snow the color of his hair.

And with a frustrated shout he hurled the spike into the distance, no less frustrated when it had disappeared from sight.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

Jack leapt to his feet, heart already racing in his chest as the familiar voice sent shivers down his spine.

“Alone again Jack Frost?” Jack whirled around but couldn’t find the man of shadows, only able to catch a black figure in his peripheral before it was gone again.

“P-Pitch? How did you-“ Jack hated the way his voice cracked.

“Surely you didn’t think that locking me in a lair of  _ shadows  _ would keep me contained. A hundred years is a long time Jack.” The deep voice somehow seemed to echo through the open air and Jack wanted to cover his ears and pretend that this was a dream, a  _nightmare_.

“Really I should be thanking you. If I hadn’t been exposed to my nightmares for so long I never would have learned so many  _ neat tricks. _ There’s so much you can do with darkness Jack. With shadows.”

A blurred shape seemed to rush at Jack from out of no where and the boy stumbled backward in shock, wielding his staff in defense but then it was gone as if it had never been there.

“What do you want Pitch?” He held his voice steady this time, eyes peering around cautiously at the deceivingly empty area.

A low smoky laugh filled the air for a moment before it was silent again.

“What do I want Jack? So much.  _Everything_.”  The last word was a hiss in his ear and the frost spirit spun around to find empty air.

The same chilling laugh resounded.

“But what do I want from you? Well that’s the big question really.” Jack felt something brush his back, and really all of this spinning was making him dizzy.

“Do you remember what I offered you Frost? Before you and your gang of do-gooders sealed me in the ground for a hundred years?”

Jacks breath hitched. Of course he remembered. He couldn’t forget an offer so  _tempting_. 

“Yes.” It was almost a whisper but he knew that Pitch would hear it.

“Good. I’d like to offer it again.” Jack froze. He opened his mouth to speak, maybe to curse Pitch out, maybe to ask why, but nothing came through his lips.

“I will also point out that this is the last time you’ll have such a choice. You’d make a very powerful ally and I’d hate to see all of that talent wasted. If you reject it now I will show no mercy. After all I’ve had plenty of time to plan your down fall as well.”

Jack simply stared at the open air for a moment, shocked. Pitch was offering him a partnership, even after Jack had defeated him in their last battle.

“Why?”

“As I stated before, you’d make a powerful ally. And more simply, why not? Your fear of being alone is so strong that it’s  _tangible_ ,  yet here you are. Alone. I could remedy that. We’d be...partners in crime as they say.” Jack wanted to deny it, he wasn’t alone, not really. But Pitch knew his fears, fear was what he  did  and honestly who else gave Jack the time of day?

Certainly not North. Tooth was just as busy. Bunny didn’t even pretend to enjoy Jacks company, and Sandy... well he wasn’t the best conversationalist.

But Pitch wasn’t  good.  In fact Pitch was very very bad. He  _ enjoyed  _ scaring children. But he also  _ understood  _ _Jack_. He knew what it was like to not be seen, to be completely ignored. 

“What would our partnership entail exactly?” Jack eventually questioned cautiously.

“Plenty of fun if that’s where your worries lie.” Jack was too stressed out to appreciate Pitch’s jest.

“My intentions are the same. The world will know my name,  _ our  _ names. And the guardians will be forced to live their lives unseen, knowing that their children stopped believing in them.”

Jack hates himself for thinking it but his first thought was, _ Then North would understand why their believers were so important. _

“Tic Toc Jack. Father time waits for no one.”

Jack tried to tell himself that this was a bad idea,  _ Pitch  _ was a bad idea, but all his brain could comprehend was that he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

So many years roaming on his own with no one to turn to when his storms grew too rough. And if Pitch Black was the only one who deemed Jack worthy of his time then maybe he should reconsider what side he’s on.

“O-ok.”

“Ok?”

“I’ll join you. But—no, _hurting_ __ the kids. That’s my only condition.”

And then Pitch was in front of him, as if teleported. All sharp edges and shadows. His skin was just as grey as Jack remembered, his jaw just as sharp, but somehow his golden eyes seemed brighter than he recalled.

“ Deal.”


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Pitch talk strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break from this chapter because it made me sad :(

It had been almost four weeks since Jack and made a deal with Pitch and he hadn’t heard from him since. He was growing restless.

He’d even contemplated seeking the Nightmare King out but decided against it; he didn’t want to look desperate. Even though he was. Jack had been alone so long that he was thinking of  _ Pitch  _ as company.

He decided to pay Toothiana a visit.

Her colorful Palace was as beautiful as ever, glimmering in the afternoon sun.

Jack flew inside and was immediately met with excited chatters.

“Hey guys!” Jack laughed at the baby teeth as they fluttered around.

“Is Tooth around?” The bird like creatures shook their little heads and Jack felt his heart sink. Of course she wasn’t. She had an  _ important  _ job so of course she’d be busy.

“Ok. Uh - tell her I stopped by?” The little teeth nodded, waving happily as he left.

He wondered what Pitch was doing right then. Jack shook his head furiously, he didn’t need Pitch.

Maybe Bunny was home.

His flight to Australia was much less fun than it usually was. Jack stopped somewhere along the way to have a snowball fight with a few kids but lost interest quickly. It was almost worrying.

  
“Hey, Bunny! You home?” Jack called.

His voice echoed through the underground tunnel before he stepped out into the wide clearing within. Bunny had a gorgeous home.

The thought of home sent a painful twang through Jacks chest. He didn’t have a home.

“Frost? What do you want?” Bunny sounded annoyed.

Jack turned to meet the Pooka’s gaze. He seemed frustrated by something.

“Is everything ok?”

“No, actually it isn’t. I’ve been working all day to make sure my eggs are ready for Easter and now I’m being interrupted.” Jack scowled at Bunnymunds sour words.

“Geez. I’ll leave then, just thought I’d check in.” He turned back to the tunnel he’d come through but Bunny wasn’t done yet.

“That’s just the thing! You  _ don’t  _ think. You’re so used to doing whatever the hell you want that when it comes to other people you just don’t understand!” Bunny was heated over something and he was obviously taking out his anger on Jack but the words still hurt. “Get it through your thick skull, Frost, that the other Guardians actually have work. We don’t get to run around throwing snowballs all day.” The rabbit finished, his accent thick.

Jack gave Bunny his best glare but it was weak from trying to hold back tears.

“I get it.” Jack left.

He needed to find Pitch.

The broken bed-frame from before was no longer in the woods, but the gaping hole had reopened.

Jack peered inside cautiously but all he could see was darkness. Taking a deep breath, he gripped his staff tighter before jumping into the pit.

He fell, and fell, down, down, before the ground suddenly came into view and he caught himself on the wind before he could crash.

Jack glanced around but it seemed like a normal cave now. It was difficult to see but there weren’t any baby teeth stuck in cages or towering NightMare Kings.

Just as Jack was going to call out, dark shadows seemed to seep into the cavern, taking his sight and dropping the temperature. Jack felt a shiver race down his spine in fear.

“Jack Frost,” Pitch purred. “back so soon?”

“I-I hadn’t heard anything from you. I was starting to think you’d gotten cold feet.” Jack spoke with more confidence than he felt. Pitch’s laugh made goosebumps break out over his skin.

“Is that a  _pun_ ,  Frost?”

“Can you — I can’t see,”

“Oh?” Jack sighed.

“C’mon, Pitch, stop messing around.”

Slowly the shadows slunk away and Jack could see again, if only a little.

“I must admit, I didn’t think you were serious about our deal. Now I understand that you’re just that desperate.” Jack felt his face heat in embarrassment. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed: what kind of Guardian was he? The kind that no one wanted apparently.

“Let’s talk business,” Jack demanded, leaning back, staff across his shoulders.

“Business, hm?”

“Yeah, what’s your plan?” Pitch was quiet for a moment and Jack could heat his light footsteps echoing but he couldn’t place where they were coming from.

“I plan to make the children so afraid that they have no time to think about your precious Guardians’ ‘holidays’,” he spoke mockingly and Jack scowled.

“How is this going to work if you don’t believe what I say?” Pitch’s silhouette came into view in front of him, his glowing gold eyes the only light in the lair.

“Make me believe, Jack.”

His breath hitched.

“H-how would I do that?” He swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly very dry.

Pitch walked closer but instead of responding he placed a large pale hand on Jacks shoulder.

“What are you-“ It suddenly felt as if he was being suffocated, the world was inky darkness pressing in around him, and then as quickly as it had come it was gone and Jack took deep heaving breaths.

They were no longer in Pitch’s lair, instead they stood in the middle of a little boys bedroom.

“What the hell, Pitch?” Jack hissed when he felt like he could breath normally again.

Pitch strode to the side of the boys bed, shadows billowing behind him, where the boy slept, curled up under his Superman blanket.

“You’re going to help me create a nightmare,”

Jack felt a weight in his stomach. He didn’t want to scare children. Pitch was watching him expectantly so he took the beside him.

“What do I do?” It was almost a whisper and he didn’t meet Pitch’s eyes.

Pitch touched a clawed finger to the boys dark temple and drew a shadow out to float anomalously without shape above his head.

“This is shadows most malleable state. You can change it into practically anything you could dream of,” he gestured to the dark formless mass. “Give it purpose.”

Jack swallowed. He reached a shaker hand forwards, holding his staff with the other. Did Pitch expect him to make it into a nightmare?

His finger touched the dark matter and Jack almost gasped. It was  _warm_.  It was so very warm.

Focusing on his task he tried to picture a shark, sharks weren’t too scary. The shadow didn’t change. Jack frowned and unsure what else to do pushed some of his  _ cold  _ into the warm.

The effect was instantaneous. There was a rush of adrenaline through his veins as the shadow seemed to electrify. It spiked outwards taking on a striking blue color, before turning to sparkling powder and falling. Jack watched as just before it touched the boys face it flew together to form a blue stallion that bared a striking resemblance to Pitch’s Nightmares.

The boy murmured something in his sleep, smiling before turning over. Jack looked back to Pitch who was watching the blue stallion in seemingly deep thought.

“It...would seem you’ve created a dream,” Pitch sounded perplexed.

“Does that count?” Pitch looked up then, his glinting golf meeting Jacks bright blue.

“What?”

“You told me to give the shadow purpose — does this count?” Pitch studied him for a moment, his face expressionless.

“Yes, I suppose it does.”

He reached out a grey hand and transported them back into his dark cave.

“This could work in our favor,” Jack didn’t miss that Pitch used the word ‘our’. He followed him down a dark corridor that opened into a better lit cavern with wooden furniture.

“It could?” Pitch took a seat on a plush arm chair, though with the way he sat you would think it was a throne.

“Of course. Though fear is a way to rule, it’s always much more affective if your subjects trust you,”

“I don’t follow,” Pitch sighed.

“Do you better remember your greatest memories or your worst ones?” Jack instantly thought of his sister.

“Greatest,”

“Exactly. Giving children nightmares will make them fear us but they won’t want to remember us. If we can control their dreams we have a better chance of over throwing the Guardians and being acknowledged,” Jack nodded slowly.

“Isn’t that what Sandy does though? How are we going to compete with someone who’s been making dreams for centuries?”

Pitch smiled and it was a terrifyingly beautiful sight.

“What a wonderful point, little Frost. We’ll simply have to remove the competition.”

Jack shuddered.


	3. Dreams of Sabertooths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Pitch put their plans into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys!! I had a bit of writers block:/ but I’m past it now so please let me know what you think!

“How exactly do you plan to do that?”

Jack wasn’t entirely comfortable with  _ “taking out”  _ Sandy. Or anyone for that matter but the dream spirit had never wronged Jack directly. They’d barely seen each other after Pitch’s defeat.

Pitch eyed him, his golden gaze making Jack shift on his bare feet.

“I managed on my own last time, and now there are no children to dream him back to existence. Having you will certainly be an advantage, as he trusts you, we will have the element of surprise,” The Nightmare King held a loose grin, eyes alight with excitement at his enemy finally being gone.

Jack felt slightly sick. This was beginning to sound more and more like a betrayal. And maybe it was, but hadn’t the Guardians betrayed him first? Besides, Jack would still be taking care of the children which was most important. They didn’t need the Sandman when Jack and Pitch could create dreams.

Sanderson was an unfortunate sacrifice, but sacrifices had to be made.

Steeling himself Jack spoke up, “What do I need to do?”

Pitch’s smile was blinding.

“Hey, Sandy!” Jack hoped his smile didn’t look as forced as it felt.

The Sandman looked up from between the sloping sand dunes of the island of the sleepy sands and smiled, waving excitedly.

Jack lowered himself beside him, freezing the ground under their feet so that the sand wouldn’t slip.

Sandy gave him a quizzical look, signs flashing rapidly over his head too fast for Jack to decipher.

“I’m sorry, Sandy,” Jack felt his heart constrict as Sandys brow furrowed before being incased by ice.

The small spirits face was frozen in an expression of confusion and concern and Jack had to look away, feeling more than seeing Pitch materialize beside him.

“Can we get this over with?” Jack begged quietly but Pitch was transfixed by the sight of his long time nemesis stuck in place.

“But, Jack!” He cried, laughing in pure mirth. “This is a once in a life time experience. We should savor it while we can,” 

Darkness crept from the boogeyman’s robes, seeping into the ice that held Sandy and darkening it until it resembled their ice monument in Antarctica.

“Release him, Jack.” Jack faltered glancing from Pitch to Sandy unsurely.

When Pitch gave him a pointed, expecting look he withdrew his hold, watching as the ice fell away but Pitch’s shadows remained, securing the spirit.

“Hello, Sanderson,” Pitch practically purred. The flicker of Sandys eyes was just visible through the shroud of darkness.

“It seems I’ve finally bested you. After all these years, all this time, I’ve finally won,” his eyes flickered to Jack for a moment.

“We’ve won,” Jack wished his heart wouldn’t swell like that.

“It’s been positively lovely, really it has,” his grin was sharp and viscous. “But I’m afraid this is where we have to say goodbye.”

All at once the shadows constricted, crushing and suffocating. It was horrible to watch as the Sandman struggled against the violent hold before finally losing the fight. The darkness disappeared and Sanderson stood upright for a moment before crumbling like a sand castle into the dunes below.

Jack could only stare in dismay before he was hit with a wave of vertigo and stumbled into the sand behind him.

He was breathing erratically, staring at the spot where Sandy was only a moment ago. The image of his struggling replaying in his mind as frost crept over his skin subconsciously.

“Frost,” the voice didn’t quite reach him.

“Jack breath,” There was a warm hand on his shoulder, it was so  warm. 

Jack forced himself to look up and his blue gaze crashed into golden.

“You were  fantastic,” and for some reason his panic receded. There was such pride in those eyes and Jack found himself flushing slightly at the praise.

“I couldn’t have done it without you. Come along now, we can’t stay here,” Jack new that Pitch probably  could  have done it without him but the words warmed his chest inexplicably anyway. He accepted the offered hand and was helped to his feet, brushing sand from his backside.

“I have a few things I need to do but tonight I suggest we practice on our dreams, hm?” Jack nodded and Pitch smirked, ruffling his already messy hair before disappearing in front of his eyes.

Jack glanced back towards the sandy ground.

A necessary sacrifice.

He didn’t have a destination in mind. It was hard to imagine throwing snowballs right now, he hadn’t been in the mood for a while.

Maybe it was time for a blizzard?

Jacks thoughts were interrupted as a burst of color overtook his sight.

“Jack! Hi!” Toothiana squeezed him tightly around the waist making him shout in surprise.

“Oh, hi Tooth!” Jack smiled awkwardly, edging out of her tight embrace.

“If this is about me stopping by earlier-“

“You stopped by?” Tooth was fluttering around excitably, confusing lacing her voice. Jack felt his chest prickle but he shoved it away knowing that it wasn’t her fault that she hadn’t been there.

“Yeah, I asked baby tooth to let you know,” Jack kept his staff in hand, eyeing her fluttering suddenly cautious. She couldn’t know about Sandy could she? He’d only just left.

“Oh! I haven’t even been back to the palace in days!” She laughed but it sounded tired and Jack almost felt bad.

“It’s lucky I ran into you, North wants everyone to meet at the workshop. I was just on my way to tell Sandy,” Jack stiffened and did his best to return her smile.

“Lucky indeed,” his laugh was too high pitched. “I’ll meet you there.”

Tooth slowed her flittering and really looked at him for the first time.

“Have you seen him recently?” She was looking at his hoodie and he realized with a jolt that he still had sand on his sleeves.

“No. Actually I visited a beach for the first time in years! I think the heat messed with my head a little,” Tooth seemed to accept this answer smiling again.

“I can’t even imagine you at a beach. You do look a little paler than usual, though, be careful,” When he nodded in agreement she gave him one last pearly white smile before flying away.

Jack took a moment to collect himself. He’d never had to keep a secret before. He leant back on his staff and stared up into the baby blue sky wondering what the Man in the Moon thought of him now. Taking a deep breath he changed direction and soared on a wind towards the North Pole.

“Ah, Jack!” North tugged Jack to his broad chest and squeezed him. Had the guardians hugs always been so suffocating?

“Hello, North,” Jack managed to huff out before being dropped back to the floor.

“Hey there, Jack,” Jack stiffened and didn’t turn but he didn’t have to to recognize Bunny’s voice.

There was a sigh before he continued. “I’m sorry, mate, I didn’t mean those things I told ya this mornin’,” North nodded at Bunny before stepping away to give them a sense of privacy.

“I was stressin’ over somethin’ that had nothin’ to do with you and I misdirected my anger. So I’m sorry,” Jack only turned around because he could recognize the regret in the rabbit’s voice.

“I accept your apology,” Bunny’s face split into a grin and he pat Jack heavily on the shoulder.

“Thanks, mate,”

That didn’t mean that Jack had forgiven him though. He wasn’t a punching bag for stress relief.

It was then that Tootiana flew in.

“What is wrong?”

And something definitely was. Tooth’s face was pale, her feathers seeming almost duller.

“I-I think something’s happened to Sandy,” North rushed forwards, face colored in concern as he helped her into a seat.

“What gave ya that idea?” Bunny crept forwards, his nervousness visible in the way he tapped his foot.

“There was sand- and I know there’s sand everywhere on his island- but it just... it just seemed  wrong.  And- and there was black sand too- not a lot! But...” She looked up at North desperately as if for some sort of reassurance but the mans face was grave.

“That don’t mean anythin’!” Bunny spoke up anxiously and they looked towards him. “Like you said Tooth, his islands covered in sand, maybe he was just gone for a bit. And the black sand well-“

“Pitch Black is back,” Bunny stopped dead eyes shooting up to Norths solemn look.

“How do you know?” Jack spoke up quietly. He tried to seem as if he was in denial, it was getting easier to pretend.

“I saw Nightmare while out,” The broken sentence didn’t entirely register to Tooth and Bunny who looked lost but Jack was confused. Why was there a Nightmare out and about?

“I know it will be tough,” North comforted them somberly. “But Sandman would want us to be strong. We can beat Pitch second time.” Tooth nodded in agreement, wiping her nose and Bunny hummed. Jack nodded along too but he knew there would be no beating Pitch this time around.

When Jack jumped down the dark hole later he had a few questions for Pitch.

He forgot most of them when piercing golden eyes began tracking him the second he landed.

It was a shadowy creature creeping along the walls, disappearing momentarily before reappearing in another patch of shadows.

The sight made Jack shiver but when he got a flash of sharp white fangs his fight or flight senses kicked in and he raised his staff.

“Calm yourself, Jack,” Pitch’s voice purred as the man emerged from the darkness. “This is my newest creation,”

With a flick of his hand the creature stepped into the dim light and Jack had to force himself to hold his ground.

It looked to be a giant cat, much like a saber tooth tiger. It’s head reached Jacks waist, it’s fangs the size of his middle finger. Shadows fused and fissioned across its back like smoke rising. When it growled the sound shook Jacks whole body and the fear that shot through his body left him shaking afterwards.

“Isn’t she lovely?” Pitch scratched the beasts head smiling when it rubbed against his hand like a domesticated pet.

“I-I thought-“ Jack had to steady his voice before he continued, “I thought we were going use dreams,”

“We are, however, I am still made of shadows and fear. I need fear to survive just as you need the cold. If I have a nightmare to collect for me I’ll have enough fear to keep functioning while we continue our plan,”

Jack felt a stab of sympathy for the man before him. He’d been ridiculed for scaring others his whole existence yet he needs fear to survive. Though it wasn’t as if Pitch didn’t enjoy scaring others.

“I want you to try to create a specific image with the shadows,” Jack nodded and Pitch took a light hold of his shoulder before whisking them away.

They materialized in a little girls room, her walls covered in plastic stars that glowed an odd green in the dark.

“Think happy thoughts, Frost,” Pitch teased as he lead a string of shadows from the girls temple.

Jack thought for a moment before focusing all of his attention on the shadow and give a small  _push_.

Just like before the shadow spiked outwards violently, changing to an electric blue before showering downwards. It was mesmerizing to watch as the blue rain slowly flowed back together to form a picture.

It took a moment longer for the dream to form but when it did Pitch let out a laugh. Jack had never heard such a genuine sound from the man and it made his own lips quirk in a smile.

The girl turned in her bed as a sabertooth tiger chased stars around in circles above her head.

“Well done, Jack,”

Jacks heart sang.


	4. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Pitch get a little closer. *insert Lenny face*

Jack practically threw himself into Pitch’s den. His eagerness was slightly unnerving but he wrote it off as excitement for their progress. After all, they had been working rather well together.

When his feet hit the stone floor he searched for the Nightmare King that consumed his every thought as of late.

Jack eventually found him in the sitting-room-like area of the cave, sprawled elegantly in a seat with a book between his fingers.

“Oh, hello, Jack,” Pitch only spared Jack a glance of his captivating golden eyes before they returned to his book.

“Hello,” he waited a moment to see if Pitch would say anything else but the man seemed engrossed in the pages before him.

“Do you know what the next step is yet?” The raring spirit broke the silence. Jack had never been one for sitting still, or staying quiet. 

Pitch smirked, eyes meeting Jacks again as he closed the book.

“Impatient are we, Jack?” Jack shrugged, ears feeling warmer than usual. “Yes, I know what the next step is. However we’ve been awfully busy lately, I figured we deserve a day off,” Pitch leaned his chin against his fist and Jack had never felt so strongly about another person. He wasn’t sure what it was that he was feeling but it was strong.

“Do you plan to stand there all day or do you want to take a seat?” Jack flushed and shuffled to one of the refined sofas.

“So you intend to spend your whole day reading?” Pitch rose a brow at him, amusement just visible in those shimmering eyes.

“That was what I had in mind, yes. Now, though, it seems I will have to make other plans,” Jack studied Pitch’s smooth features. Had his jawline always been so sharp?

“It looks as though you have a few ideas,” Pitch purred, a playful smirk curling his lips.

Jack shook himself from his daze meeting the mans eyes again.

“What do you mean?”

“Your staring isn’t subtle, Jack,” Jack flushed averting his eyes. He hadn’t meant to stare, he’d just never seen anything like Pitch before. So sharp yet so smooth, so dark yet  _blinding_.

“Sorry,” He muttered, moving to stand.

“I never said that I minded,”

Jack didn’t respond, inspecting the stone floors in favor of the mans captivating eyes.

“Do you know what you fear, Jack?” The question took him by surprise and he looked up, being caught immediately by Pitch’s unreadable gaze.

“You ask like you don’t know,” Jack deflected. Pitch wasn’t stupid and he’d seen the answer for what it was.

“Oh, I know. Fear is the one thing I always know. I’m simply curious about whether you’ve puzzled it out for yourself,” 

Jack knew what he was afraid of. After all it was why he’d joined Pitch in the first place.

“Never being seen. I feel like we’ve had this conversation before,” Jack murmured. Pitch however didn’t agree like Jack had expected him to. He simply stared for a moment, almost calculating in a sense.

“You truly believe that,” It was a statement and Jack shifted uneasily at the implication.

“It’s the truth,” Pitch shook his head slowly, as if explaining something to a child.

“Maybe it was at one point, but it’s not anymore,” Jack scowled at the mans knowing tone.

“Fine then, what is it I fear?” 

“Being alone,”

Jack stilled. He wanted to deny it, tell Pitch that he was wrong, but deep down he knew that Pitch was right and so did the man himself. After all, wasn’t fear the one thing he knew?

The silence stretched for too long, the air growing thigh with tension.

“This has been great, Pitch, but I think I’ll head out now,” Jack turned to leave.

“Jack, please, it’s only a fear,” Pitch’s voice was almost teasing and Jack peered back to find the mans eyes trained on him.

“Everyone’s afraid of something,” Jack lifted his brow in undisguised curiosity.

“Even the Nightmare King?” Pitch’s smile was sharp, dangerous.

“Even the Nightmare King,”

Jack hesitated at the exit of the sitting room. He didn’t really want to leave but he always found a way to feel embarrassed around Pitch and now would be the best time to escape.

“Come, Jack, stay a little longer,” How could he deny a voice as sweet as honey?

So with a sigh he turned back towards his seat, only pausing when Pitch’s lingering gaze registered.

“What is it?”

“I’m merely returning the favor,” Jack scowled, his face turning red in embarrassment.

“I hadn’t meant to stare,” He muttered and Pitch grinned, condescending and playful all the same.

“Am I that hard to look away from?”

Jack groaned, using the hand that wasn’t holding his staff to cover his burning face, because, yes, Pitch was infuriatingly hard to look away from.

Pitch clicked his tongue as he rose from his seat, shadows billowing around him.

“Why so red, Jack?” Jack glared you at the man, who was suddenly very close to him now that he looked up.

“Why so aggravating, Pitch?” The Nightmare King laughed, a real, deep smoky sound that made Jacks heartbeat quicken.

He’d only heard Pitch laugh so openly once or twice and-  _god_ \-  it was soul shattering every time.

“You never cease to amuse me, Frost,” Pitch spoke, a grin still settled on his elegantly pointed features.

“I’m glad I can be of some use,” And it was sad how true that was. Pitch must’ve heard the honesty in Jacks voice as he calmed himself and met Jacks glacier blue eyes.

“You are invaluable, Jack. As long as you remain where you are now, you will never have to fear being alone again,” The steel seriousness of Pitch’s voice sent a shiver down Jacks spine and he blinked back tears at the words. He’d wanted to hear those words for so, so long.

“T-thanks, Pitch,”

“There’s no reason to thank me, Jack, we’re partners now, are we not?” They were. Jack could only nod. “Partners should be there for one another,” When has Pitch gotten so close?

The Nightmare King’s golden eyes glistened in the dimness, standing bold against his pale skin. He smelt of dust and the dew that covered the ground in the early morning before the sun had risen.

Jack took a deep breath.

A pointed nail traced his spine and Jack shivered, molten eyes never leaving his. Jack wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but his rapidly beating heart screamed at him to remain still as another  _ oh so warm  _ hand cupped his jaw.

“What are you doing Pitch?” His voice was barely a whisper. Pitch’s lip curled in a smirk that was too cruel to have pure intentions.

“Would you like to have some fun Jack?”

Jacks could only gasp as Pitch leant forward and connected their lips before he was consumed by a raging inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to let me know what you think!


	5. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Jack have sexy times
> 
> This is your warning :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also your warning :)
> 
> There isn’t anything super explicit but there’s some sexiness so be prepared.
> 
> Btw sorry for the short chapter I’ve been extremely busy lately but I’m trying my best :/ I will get this done I promise you.

Pitch’s lips were like fire against Jacks cold skin, the heat washing like a wave through his veins.

For a moment Jack stood still, overcome with the shock of Pitch  _kissing him_. Then he was leaning forwards into the warmth of Pitch’s mouth.

Everything seemed clearer in that moment, crisper. His breathing more pronounced, the blade of Pitch’s jaw under his fingers as he tentatively reached forwards.

Jack wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes but a sharp nip at his bottom lip had his lashes fluttering open to meet Pitch’s half lidded gaze. His eyes were dark and piercing, causing a stirring of arousal deep in Jacks stomach.

A tongue slipped between his lips and Jack was sure his knees would have given out if Pitch’s solid arms hadn’t snaked around his waist to support his weight. His breath was coming faster now, searing warmth flushing his cheeks and making his vision hazy. 

He was melting, heat across his skin, on his tongue, hands slipping under his hoodie-

“W-wait,” Jack leaned away from Pitch’s devouring warmth. He was panting, breath harsh in his own ears, while Pitch watched him evenly, gaze dark.

“Just...just let me catch my breath...” Jack was sure he’d been coming undone, falling apart like a snowman in summer. Pitch’s hold was overwhelmingly hot and Jack wasn’t able to think past the intense pleasure of their lips together.

Jacks heart seemed to stutter in his chest as Pitch took a step back and returned to his chair. A chill raked over Jacks skin, hairs standing at attention from the sudden loss of warmth. His breathing steadied slowly and his heart rate returned to what he assumed was healthy.

“Um...Pitch?” The man had returned to his book as if his tongue hadn’t just been half way down Jacks throat, one leg crossed over the other casually. Pitch hummed in response and turned a page disinterestedly.

“What’re you doing?” Pitch glanced up drolly.

“Reading Jack.”

“I get that...but...I just thought that we were- I don’t know...” Jack wasn’t sure what he was trying to say.  _ I thought we were going to keep making out for a while? _ He felt his cheeks flush. Lingering heat stirred lowly in his stomach making him shift uncomfortably and he could swear he saw Pitch smirk at the movement.

Nothing had ever made him feel this way before- this  _hot_. He squared his jaw. He wanted more and he’d be damned if he let The Nightmare King put a stop to it so soon.

He strode forwards, dropping his staff on the ground with a loud clatter and causing Pitch to look up. The amusement clear in Pitch’s eyes didn’t slow him down as he tossed a leg over Pitch’s lap and sat down, forcing Pitch to move his book.

Pitch rose an eyebrow but Jack refused to feel embarrassed as the warmth of Pitch’s thighs spread through his body. Jack met Pitch’s gaze evenly, a challenge clear in the blue irises, and Pitch grinned, sharp and promising.

This time when their lips met it was in a clash of cold and dark, a battle to see which was stronger as fingers tugged through hair and hands explored almost desperately.

Pitch’s lips on his made Jack feel as if he’d been starved all his life, as if he’d just barely been surviving and now he’d gotten what he needed to  _ live _ . Pitch kissed like he had run out of air and Jack was his only lifeline, as if he was trying to suck out Jacks very soul. It was all devouring and Jack  _loved it_.

Heat raced across his skin and through his veins, he could hear his blood pumping in his ears, could feel an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

Pitch’s hand had found its way back under his hoodie and Jack didn’t stop it this time, the skin on cold skin making him shiver and lean into the touch.

He could feel Pitch smirk against his lips as he tugged on the dark locks that were surprisingly soft.

Another hand rubbed circles into his bare back and Jack couldn’t help the hum that escaped his lips at the overwhelming sensations.

A sudden warm twist to his nipple surprised a groan from his tongue and Pitch swallowed it down, slipping his tongue into Jacks mouth.

Jacks senses were completely overwhelmed, surrounded by foreign warmth that felt undeniably good. There was a hardness between Pitch’s legs that matched Jacks own and Jack couldn’t stop himself from grinding forwards and earning a sweet moan from the man bellow him.

Pitch drew back and gripped the bottom of Jacks hoodie, dragging it up and over his head before he could consider protesting. Then Pitch was back, leaving open mouthed kisses on the side of Jacks neck that made his head fall back and his jaw drop open in ecstasy.

Pitch’s mouth dropped lower until an impossible heat encircled Jacks nipple and a load moan was torn from his throat.

Jack’s head was too hazy, heat overtaking his every thought as he ground himself down chasing pleasure that made his eyes roll backwards. Pitch watched the frost spirit lost in his high and ground up meeting him halfway. Pitch moaned at the sight, gripping Jacks hips to guide him as he lost himself in Pitch’s heat.

Jacks hands found Pitch’s shoulders and he held on, fingers digging into the warm skin as the heat pooled in his gut and reached a climax. He moaned wantonly, tossing his head backwards at the overpowering sensation.

Pitch couldn’t look away from Jack as he came, only making The Nightmare King climax faster at the sight of the frost spirits glazed eyes and flushed skin.

Jack collapsed onto Pitch, head in the crook of his neck, craving his warmth as he slowly came down from his high, head spinning. It’d been centuries since he’d done something of this sort.

Pitch let his hands trace the sides of Jacks thin waist, marveling at the chill there even as the spirit was flushed from exertion.

“You were right, that was fun,” Jack breathed out after a moment, cold breath tickling Pitch’s neck.

Pitch chuckled, low and husky, running a nail up and down Jacks spine that made him shiver.

“Was this better than reading?” Jack peeked up at Pitch from under his lashes, not bothering to lift his head and Pitch gave an amused huff at the teasing glint in his eyes.

“Hardly,” Jacks grin was the equivalent of the sun reflecting off of freshly fallen snow, it was so bright that it stung Pitch’s eyes but he couldn’t look away.

The stickiness in their trousers was uncomfortable but neither of them wanted to move, basking in one another’s hold.

Then Pitch cocked his head in thought as an idea came to him and Jack glanced up in curiosity.

“I believe I know the next step to take towards our goal,”


End file.
